Music to my Ears
by PrincessSnottynose
Summary: Bella is late running for her last practice with Alice and the band before their first real gig. She hurriedly crosses the road and is nearly hit by a car. And who just happens to be there to see if she's OK? Edward Cullen, star of the Twilight movie.


My ears were assaulted by the sound of car horns honking and angry drivers yelling as I ran across the street. Whoops. It's not my fault that I suck at crossing roads, I just don't have that kind of coordination. Looking to see if there is a break in the traffic in both directions, trying to time whether you should risk a mad dash across the street, or wait for a larger break. Its complicated. And yeah, I should have waited for the larger break.

I waved apologetically at the disgruntled drivers before running down the street in the direction of O'Reiley's. I didn't want to keep my band mates waiting any longer, on what was probably one of the most exciting days of our lives. We had a gig tonight. Our first real gig since we started our band two years ago. It was only in a bar, but we were all ecstatic about it.

And here I was running late for rehearsal because I had to go and drop my keys down the central heating vent, burn my hand whilst trying to get them out, and then scald it again by accidentally running hot water instead of cold over my injury. And of course it hadn't stopped there: I managed to trip over the couch and then coffee table on the way to the bathroom to get some ointment for my hand. But I knew they would understand, because really, it's just another day in the life of Isabella Swan, klutz extraordinaire...

I smiled as I thought of my best friends and band mates. Hell, they were more than that. They were my family. Rose, drop dead gorgeous, and a talented guitarist besides. Emmet, the lovable jock, rocking out on bass. Tiny Alice, the energetic pixie, keyboard player extraordinaire, and self proclaimed band stylist. And of course, quiet, sensitive Jasper, who channeled his inner rock god any time he stepped close to a drum kit. All of us took turns at vocals. And then there was me. I did, well... everything. I took over my band mates instruments when they were singing, and then played any other instrument that we needed for a song. Need a trumpet player? I'm your girl. Violin, tambourine, banjo? You bet! More cowbell? You know it!

Music is my life. People are often astounded that someone as uncoordinated as me was able to play one instrument, let alone twenty – and not least of all me! But music has always made sense to me. From the age of four I had begged my mother for piano lessons. Renee finally relented when I was five, and there was no looking back. As soon as I had mastered on instrument I was on to another. Thank goodness Renee was so supportive, and saved up for whatever instrument I would ask her to buy me next. They were always second hand, but I still have every last one and treasure them.

The sight of a gorgeous man heading down the street towards me pulled me from my thoughts. He was still a fair distance away, but what I could see was just... gorgeous. Messy bronze hair, pale skin over a well tall built body, wearing blue jeans and a grey t-shirt oh-so-casually with a pair of sunglasses. The closer he got, the more I got the feeling that I knew him from somewhere. But that was impossible - if I had ever known anyone even slightly resembling this Greek god in front of me, they would never be far from my thoughts again. Wait... Greek god? Oh holy crap! Walking towards me is Edward Cullen, star of the Twilight movie, and most desirable man since..., well, ever!

Should I say something to him? Like what? Hi Edward, You don't know me and you probably hear this one hundred times a minute, but I loved Twilight and I love you - marry me? No way. As if I would be able to form a coherent sentence around that man anyway. I quickly decided that my best option was to look down as he passed and try not to fall over or embarrass myself in any other way. I concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other as he came closer to me, my eyes glued to my shoelaces.I could sense him getting closer to me and caught a fain whiff of subtle cologne, mixed in with the smell of just _him_. It was mouthwatering. I willed myself to take five more steps without making a fool of myself, until I has passed him. But just then he stopped and spoke

"Are you ok there? I was worried for a moment that car was going to take you out!"

Oh. My. God. He is speaking. To me. Ohmygod he saw me nearly get hit by a car. Colour starts to rise in my cheeks. Quick, idiot, say something. I take a deep breath, and look up into the face of the angel that just spoke. My breath whooshes out again as my plain brown his two sparkling emerald ones. There goes my contact lens theory.

"Hey - are you alright?" he asked again.

Oh, right. Words.

"Oh just peachy. I'm u-used to cars nearly hitting me by now". Nice one Bella, you managed to stutter and admit your clumsiness all in one sentence. And honestly, who says peachy?

Edward smiled his trademark crooked grin, which caused me to suck in a deep breath. Probably a good thing too, considering that I hadn't remembered to breathe again since I looked into his eyes. "Well, have you got many more roads to cross? Because it looks as though you might need somebody to protect you from those big bad cars..."

Was it my imagination, or did that sound flirtatious? Don't be an idiot Bella, he is a movie star. He's probably used to having to be charming to everyone. Just smile at the pretty boy and leave.

"It's OK" I managed to reply "I'm only going to O'Reilys, so there's just one more street to cross. OH SHOOT! Band practice! Um, it was really nice to meet you, but I have to go. Bye". With that I sped off down the street, crossed the road, only getting honked at once, and pressed the buzzer at the side door of the bar, and waited for Kim, the owner to let me in.

"There you are!" she said. "I was getting worried. The others are setting up in the corner over there. The place is yours to practice until six. We open at six thirty, and I was hoping you guys would start at about eight?"

"That sounds perfect Kim! And thanks again for giving us this chance"

"Not a problem Bella. I know you guys can do this. I'll be setting up the bar if you need anything. Hang on - I've just got to get this delivery" she back to the door, which had just buzzed again.

I smiled as I saw my friends tuning their instruments. I ran up to the corner stage to greet them. "Hey guys, you will never guess what just hap-"

"Save it Bells" Emmet cut me off, with a smirk on his face "You're late. You know what that means"

Oh crap. The bet.

"Well, I couldn't help it if none of my best friends in the world cared enough to give me a ride here..." I said with a pout on my face, trying for the guilt trip, already knowing that it wouldn't work.

"You know that's not true, Missy" Alice chirped in "We couldn't fit you in any of our cars along with all of _your_ instruments. You know we love you, even if we make you take the bus"

"Exactly!" said Emmett triumphantly, throwing a piece of paper in my direction "And those are the five songs that I choose for you to sing tonight"

I picked the piece of paper up off the floor (of course I didn't catch it), began to read it, and groaned "But everyone will think that I'm- "

"Exactly!" Emmett cut me off again. Even Jasper couldn't hide the smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes, but stayed silent. A bet was a bet, and if I was stupid enough to take it up, then I would have to suffer the consequences. I let Emmet pull me up on stage, and picked up Rose's guitar to play, so that she could he mic for the first song, figuring that I would tell the gang about my Edward Cullen experience a little later.

I let the melody take me over as I strummed, and Rosalie's began to belt out Duffy's _Mercy _in her sexy throaty voice. I concentrated on the music, and tried to forget about the breathtaking green eyes that were still burning in my mind.

**Well, theres chapter 1, folks. I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm thinking that the next one will be from Edward's point of view.**

**Please review, if you feel so inclined. This is my first fanfic, and I take the good with the bad - let me know if you like it, or if you see any gaping holes in the plot etc etc.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- PrincessSnottynose aka Amy.  
**


End file.
